Sweets for my Sweet
by Argent Gale
Summary: Here's a another fic I wrote for the USS Caryl Holiday Fanfic challenge. It's Christmas Eve and Daryl has something special for Carol. Rated T for implied sexual stuff, but no blatant smut. Love reviews, it's been a looong time since I've written and your support is very much appreciated. Enjoy.


Sweet Christmas

Cold. Damn cold. In your bones cold. Carol shivered and pulled her jacket closer around her neck. One nice thing about the cold was walker activity was way down. Oh, they were still out there but their numbers had lessened considerably. A Christmas miracle, Carol mused to herself. Beth had pointed out to the group at breakfast that today was Christmas Eve.

The sun was going down, tinging the sky a pretty shade of pink. Carol looked out over the prison yard. Michonne, Rick and Carl were huddled together talking and laughing. For this moment, it was peaceful. Carol smiled. Then she heard footsteps in the stairwell to the tower. Before she could turn around, she knew who it was. She could smell leather, tobacco, and woods. What she liked to refer to as "eau de Daryl".

With a grin on her lips she turned to face him. Slinging a black bag to the ground, he rubbed his hands together briskly.

"What are ya grinning about?" With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Carol replied "Just thinking about what I'm going to do you later." Daryl rolled his eyes and moved to stand beside her. "Damn its cold" he grumbled.

"It's Christmas Eve." Carol replied softly. "You know" she began "I was thinking how poor Judith will never know a proper Christmas. No Santa. No stockings or tree. No family gathering with laughter and stories. Love. All the love that makes Christmas so wonderful."

"Well" Daryl answered stooping over to pick up the bag "don't count ol Santa out jus yet." Reaching into the black bag he pulled out a stuffed rabbit, a package of building blocks, and a little doll.

Carol clasped her hands with delight. "Daryl! When did you get these? Judith will LOVE it!"

Daryl responded with a grin, "Michonne and I got them on one of our runs. Michonne picked out some clothes too. I ain't good at the clothes stuff, but I figured Lil' Asskicker would like those toys."

Carol shook her head and laughed. "She'll love it!"

Daryl reached into the bag again. "Jus hold on, ol Santa didn't forget about Carol. Seems you were pretty good this year." He pulled out a small brown paper bag. What on earth? Carol took it from his grasp, noting his sly little smile. What was he up to? She peered inside and squealed with delight, "Swedish Fish? You found a bag of Swedish Fish? These were my favorite when I was a little girl. How on earth?"

Daryl gave a gruff laugh then replied, "You hens were jawing about stuff one day in the prison yard. I dunno, you and Maggie were clucking about what foods ya'll missed and I heard you talking about those."

"I'm eating them now. I'm not waiting til Christmas morning!" Carol said laughing, eagerly tearing open the crackling cellophane. She popped one in her mouth and instantly she was no longer in the guard tower freezing but on her Nana's porch, toes curled on the splintered wooden steps, all of summer vacation looming ahead and no where she had to be. She chewed the treat, savoring the sweet cherry flavor. A little stale, but still delicious.

Daryl just watched her. That smile. That was his gift right there, seeing her smile and light up. Mission accomplished. Carol retrieved another morsel from the bag and offered one it to Daryl. "Naw. I got those for you. Only you. I want you to enjoy it."

Carol's heart melted. Daryl always managed to find a way to make her life just a little brighter. "I didn't get you anything…" she trailed off. Smiling, she folded the top of the bag and placed it into the safety of her coat pocket. "Well," she whispered, "there's something I'd like to give you."

Daryl shifted uneasily. Yeah, there was something else he'd like to give her alright. Before he could debate the matter further, she was in front of him, her eyes twinkling in the deepening dusk. She wrapped her arms around him and clutched him tight. Smiling she looked up at him. That was it, he couldn't resist. He gently kissed her forehead. She gave a slight murmur. She didn't take off running. That was a good sign. Emboldened, he tilted her chin up to meet his lips and gently kissed her. She kissed him back with fervor. Cautiously he slid his tongue into her mouth and hers welcomed him. He tasted the candy as he explored her mouth. That sweetness coupled with her softness added up to the very best Christmas gift he could ever have hoped for.

He briefly broke off the kiss, "Ya taste good" then continued.

Flustered, and reluctantly, Carol pulled away. "Daryl we can't do this out here. People will see." Daryl nodded, still holding her close. Besides, Carol thought to herself, she might like to take things a little further and that would be cold and rather uncomfortable.

"Ya know, Santa gave me one more thing." Kissing her quickly on the forehead, Daryl pulled away and reached in to the black bag once more. This time he pulled out a bottle of what appeared to be a very expensive bottle of champagne.

"Daryl, that looks like it was pretty pricey." Carol exclaimed as he handed it to her. She couldn't even pronounce the name of it. The bottle was even beautiful, with gold scrollwork and roses.

"Well, zombie apocalypse discount make pretty much anything affordable." Daryl drawled. He agreed with her though. No way in hell could he have afforded that before things went to shit. "Anyway" he murmured again pulling her close, "Ya know how I hate drinkin' alone. Maybe after things simmer down tonite you could join me for a drink."

Carol's face burned and her stomach fluttered as she replied softly, "It's a date."

"Aright then" Daryl murmured gruffly. "I'm going to head back. Don't be late." Squeezing her hand, he gathered up the gifts and made his way back to the door.

"Daryl….Merry Christmas. That was the most thoughtful gift I ever got. Ever." Then feeling bold she added with a sly smile, "I'll give you the rest of your gift later." Daryl gave a laugh, shook his head, and replied "Ya better not be late." Then he opened the door and made his way back down to the prison yard.

As his footsteps faded, Carol hugged herself tightly in the cold and whispered to herself, "Love. That's what Christmas is really all about. Love." Not even the end of the world could take that away.


End file.
